


Home for the Holidays

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: Castiel’s heartbeat sped up as he recalled his decision. Going away to college had only cemented the fact that he did very much want to have a relationship - long-distance or otherwise - with Dean Winchester.Now, on Christmas break, all he had to do was tell him.





	

Castiel’s heart fluttered with nervousness and excitement as his taxi dropped him and his bags off at the Winchester’s home. 

The white ranch-style house sat on its plot of snowy grass, surrounded by a line of small fir trees to separate them from their neighbors’ yards. In the dim light of afternoon, the shutters stood out as vibrantly red, and one of them rapped against the wooden siding as a gust blew through. The front door boasted a placard of a snowman waving from beneath a scarf and hat. 

Castiel’s breath fogged in the crisp air of winter as he stepped toward the stone path leading to the porch. It seemed like forever since he’d last been here, but in reality, only a few months had passed since he’d left for his first year at college. He hadn’t made it home on Fall Break - which was only a week anyways - but now that it was Winter Break, he’d have a whole  _month_ to enjoy the holidays with his favorite family.

Perhaps it was odd that he considered the Winchesters his favorite family, seeing as that discredited his own, but it was true. He’d met their oldest son, Dean, when they shared a class in elementary school. After that, he’d met Dean’s family and wanted to spend as much time as possible with them at their warm, comfortable home - the opposite of everything Castiel had grown up with. Compared to the Winchesters, Castiel’s parents were cold, distant, and calculating. He’d never known what it _really_  felt like to be loved and accepted and to belong somewhere until he’d met Dean’s parents and his younger brother.

Speaking of whom… Fourteen-year-old Sam Winchester threw open the front door and greeted him with a delighted sound. He bounded down the steps and dashed out to tackle Castiel in a hug that nearly toppled him over, bags and all.

“You’re right on time!” Sam said once they pulled apart and Castiel recovered his balance. “I bet Dean ten bucks that you’d make it before dinner.”

Castiel grinned. “Glad I could help.” 

Sam beamed back, wide and dopey. He’d somehow grown even more since Castiel’s absence, and he towered over Castiel a good inch or so. 

Sam shivered, and Castiel admonished him for darting outside without a coat. Sam just made a dismissive gesture before grabbing one of his bags and hefting it toward the door. 

Inside, Castiel was greeted by Sam’s mother, Mary, who enveloped him in a soft embrace. She was warm, and like the rest of the house, smelled faintly of apples. Castiel breathed in the scent and felt like he was home. 

And then Dean rounded the corner. He wore an ugly Christmas sweater and jeans, one side of which hung over his prosthetic right leg. He leaned heavily on his cane, and gave Castiel a pleased smile. “Hey,” he said with a wave. “Good to see ya.”

Castiel’s heartbeat sped up as he recalled his decision. Going away to college had only cemented the fact that he did very much want to have a relationship - long-distance or otherwise - with Dean Winchester.

Now all he had to do was tell him.

But that would come later. For the moment, Castiel hurried over to hug him. They squeezed each other tight. 

“I missed you,” Castiel said, his voice muffled against Dean’s neck.

“Missed you too,” Dean said, patting him on the back.

Castiel’s body was still flushed after they broke apart, and was he imagining it, or did Dean’s hands linger a bit? Maybe he’d made a decision, too, about wanting to progress with their relationship. Before Castiel left for school, they’d agreed to feel it out, and now…

Castiel shook his head and realized Sam had been talking to him, prattling non-stop about plans for break.

“Dude, you’re only out of school for like, a week,” Dean interrupted. 

“There are such things as _weekends_. And you owe me ten bucks because Cas was early for once.”

“I don’t think so. You still owe me for letting you visit Eileen.”

Castiel cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at Dean. “Oh? Who’s Eileen?”

Sam blushed. “No one!”

Dean smirked as he ushered Castiel into the kitchen after his mother. “She’s a new neighbor. She’s Deaf, so Sam’s learning sign language just for her. Cute, right?”

“Oh, I know some sign language. I can teach you, if you want,” Castiel said.

“Would you?” Sam said. “That’d be awesome!”

“Since when do you know sign language?” Dean asked as he settled himself with a grunt on a kitchen chair, propping his cane beside him. He shook his head. “I swear you know everything.”

“Hardly,” Castiel said. “But do you remember sophomore year? I volunteered briefly at a Deaf school.”

“God, you volunteered _everywhere_.”

“I have my mother to thank for that,” Castiel said dryly, although, to be fair, he’d actually enjoyed most of the experiences.

“Dinner will be ready in twenty,” Mary said. She addressed Sam and Dean. “Why don’t you help Castiel settle in?” She winked at Castiel. “You arrived on pizza night.”

“From Francisco’s?” At her nod, Castiel’s mouth watered. “I’ve been craving their pizza since I left. The dining hall pizza is awful.”

“I’ll go put your bag on your bed,” Sam said as he disappeared. His footsteps clomped up the staircase.

“He’s like a dog excited that his master’s home. Sheesh,” Dean said as he and Castiel followed after Sam, but slower. 

Castiel bumped Dean’s shoulder. “How are you?”

Dean nodded. “Good. Got an A in my Intro to Engineering class.” 

“What? That’s great!”  

“It’s just community college.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal, but his lips twitched into a proud if somewhat bashful smile.

Castiel’s heart warmed. He knew how hard Dean had worked this semester since they texted every day and video-chatted a few times a week. Dean might not have gone away to a famous four-year school, but he was still enrolled in college and aiming for a high degree in automotive engineering. Castiel knew he would get there. He was smart and dedicated, not to mention that he had an unerring ability to focus without stopping on things he loved.

Castiel secretly hoped that he fit into that category, but he’d have to wait and see. Sweat broke out on his skin.

Upstairs, Dean joined Castiel on the guest bed. Their legs dangled over the side, and Castiel noticed how Dean’s left hand had dropped beside him, close to Castiel’s thigh. Castiel shot him a quick look, then curled his fingers around Dean’s. They were warm and rough, full of callouses from playing the guitar. 

Dean smiled at him, his face slightly red. 

“Is this okay?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. “I mean. I’ve been thinking.”

Castiel held his breath.  

“Do you want to do this?” Dean continued, still not looking at him. He squeezed Castiel’s fingers. “Be…together?”

“Do…do _you_?”

Dean ducked his head. “You didn’t find anyone fancy at school to date?”

“I would’ve told you if I did, and I definitely didn’t.” Castiel wouldn’t even know if there were possibilities. He hadn’t been looking. Dean was who he wanted. After everything they’d been through together - the aches and pains of growing up, drifting into new friend groups but inevitably returning to each other, Castiel’s parents’ bitter divorce, Dean’s car accident in high school that changed the dynamic of their friendship forever, but in the best way possible - Castiel wanted all of it, and more.

If Dean would have him, of course.

Dean finally lifted his head. His green eyes shone. “I think I want to try, then? I kinda can’t imagine being with anyone else.”

“Me neither,” Castiel said, his voice shaky with emotion.

“Yeah?”

“ _Yes._ ” Castiel’s answer whooshed out of him. 

And then they were kissing. Castiel couldn’t say who leaned forward first, but their lips were locked, and he brought up his hand to tangle through the bristles of Dean’s hair. Dean moaned into his mouth as they changed angles. 

Castiel felt like he was floating, like his whole body was made of light and bobbing above a current of warm air. It didn’t matter that it had started to snow, or that Mary was calling for them to join her for pizza, or that Sam had snuck a peek into the room, noticed them kissing, and backed out with a smile on his face.

None of that mattered because here, now, Castiel really _was_  home.

Home for the holidays.


End file.
